


It Only Took You 12 Years...

by scottiem



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Darvey - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottiem/pseuds/scottiem
Summary: Awful at summaries, i guess you’ll have to read to find out what happens ;)They met at the Del Posto and had been together ever since. They realised a connection that was unmatched by anyone else however, they didn't realise it would take them 12 years to accept what they had.The main story line is Darvey but everyone else is still key and will have big parts and whole chapters :)
Relationships: Dana "Scottie" Scott/Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, Louis Litt/Sheila Sazs, Mike Ross/Rachel Zane, Paula Agard/Harvey Specter, Stephen Huntley/Donna Paulsen, Thomas Kessler/Donna Paulsen, Zoe Lawford/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 6





	It Only Took You 12 Years...

“Harvey, nice of you to show up, for a minute there I didn’t think you would—”  
“Good morning to you too Dennis, I’m good thanks for asking, how are you? Nevermind, I lost interest” Harvey’s cocky sarcasm was nothing new to Dennis but he sure hated it.  
“Cute. Anyway, I’ve arranged for you to meet someone at 5pm at Del Posto. DON’T stand her up!”  
“ _Her_? You’ve got to be kidding, a blind date?”  
“God no Harvey, you need a secretary. Her name is Donna Paulson, I want you to meet her.”  
“Fine.”

*********************************************************************************************************

Harvey’s day was mundane, no major cases, all he could think about was meeting this woman, Donna. He knows he’s only meeting her for a secretarial position but he couldn’t help but think he could make it more.

When 5pm rolled around, Harvey arrived at Del Posto and headed straight for the bar.  
“You must be Harvey? From the DA’s office?” A red headed woman took him by surprise.  
She was beautiful. Like someone he’d never seen before. Alabaster skin covered with a blanket of freckles, the most luscious, red hair. Long, slender legs and amazing fashion sense.  
“You must be Donna.” He announced in confidence.  
“Oh, you have no idea how Donna I am.” With a smug grin, looking him up and down. She realised how striking this man was. Well kept, well dressed and his face. Wow, she could get lost in his eyes.

Harvey sat at the stool next to her and ordered a drink. One (1) turned into two (2) and two (2) turned into five (5). Donna matched his drinks and it was obvious they were both equally as tipsy from what they’d been drinking. Donna proposed that she and Harvey dance.  
“I don’t dance, sorry” He rejected her offer but within minutes he was being dragged up to the floor for a drunken semi-slow dance and he wasn’t even mad about it. He hired her there and then.  
“So you’ll be at the office tomorrow then? 8am sharp?”  
“I’ll be there!”  
They ended up exchanging numbers, more for professional reasons. She was his right hand woman now, if she needed to contact him she could at any time.

*********************************************************************************************************

When Donna arrived back home, stumbling through her door and perching on the sofa, she recalled the night and realised that it was the most fun she had in weeks. She fumbled in her purse for her phone so she could text Harvey.

 _It’s Donn. I hdd a goid tme tidsy. Best inrview i eber had fir a job_ :)

She was in worse shape than she thought but she didn’t mind. It was 11pm, she had been drinking since 5, it was inevitable.  
By 11:30, she was sleeping soundly on the sofa, completely forgetting that she had a job to attend tomorrow. Without even setting an alarm.

*********************************************************************************************************

Back at Harvey’s place he heard his phone buzz; it was a message from Donna.

 _It’s Donn. I hdd a goid tme tidsy. Best inrview i eber had fir a job_ :)

The cryptic message made him laugh, she was wasted. He texted her back with a more coherent response.

_It’s Harvey. You know, that was the easiest interview I've ever had to conduct. I had a good time tonight, Donna. Thank you._

Harvey rarely showed emotion, but his message to Donna was sweet and the thank you made it special.

He grabbed some water and went to get a shower. He was fit and he knew it. Boxing was really working for him. He stripped and waited a second or two for the water to get warm. He pictured the evening he just had with Donna and he knew there was a connection. However, Harvey was professional and he wouldn’t let himself think of Donna in any other way than as his secretary, seen as though they work together now.

At nearly 12pm, he went to bed. He cursed himself for leaving it so late, he knew he’d regret it in the morning.

His alarm went off at 6:30am.  
“Oh god.” He mumbled to himself. As he got out of bed, he realised how much of a good time he had yesterday. His head was pounding.  
He headed straight for the cupboard for aspirin and to the sink for water in hope for some relief, until he realised he only had the water part.  
“Fuck!”  
Nonetheless, he got ready, his finest $2,000 suit, not a hair out of place and his best cologne.  
Ray was waiting outside at 7:30 for him and dropped Harvey at the coffee shop just before the DA’s office where he would walk the rest of the way to clear his head.

At 8:01 Harvey arrived in the office awaiting Donna's arrival but she wasn’t there.  
“Has anyone seen a red head here today?”  
“No.” Bertha replied deadpan. “Girlfriend?”  
“No, Bertha. Secretary, I hired her yesterday and I might fire her today.”  
A few more minutes passed before he contacted her to see where the hell she was.

_Donna! Where are you, it’s 8:30, I said 8 SHARP!_

*********************************************************************************************************  
“Urghhh” Donna groaned at the sound of her phone buzzing, she didn’t realise the time or the date.

 _3 Missed Calls_  
_1 Message_  
She opened her phone to 4 notifications from Harvey and realised she was in deep shit.  
“Shit!”  
She called him back.

_“Donna—”_  
_“Harvey, oh my God. I’m so sorry.”_  
_“It’s 9 o’clock, you said you’d be here at 8 sharp, where are you?”_

She could hear the anger in his voice, she understood it was her first day and she was already an hour late and hungover.

_“I have so much to do today, I can't schedule my meetings and do admin as well”_  
_“Harvey, I'm sorry, but can you maybe not shout, my head might explode. Who did it before?”_  
_“That’s not the point, Donna. How long will you be?”_  
_“Oh, I don’t know, maybe another hour if I rush.”_  
_“Okay, do that. I expect you here at 10. NO later! See you then!”_  
_“Yeah. Bye.”_

She believed she had gotten herself into a false sense of hope. He was not as nice sober as he was drunk. But regardless, she had a job to do so she scrambled to get ready.  
She managed to shower in at least 20 minutes and her makeup routine she had down so that didn’t take too long. Choosing a first day, ‘sorry i’m late’ outfit, was hard however.  
She had 20 minutes to get there so she chose her stunning burgundy dress, long enough to be considered professional, it was form fitting and showed enough cleavage to still be seen as classy but sexy. She looked good and she knew it. Before she left her apartment, she made sure to pack bottled water and some aspirin for herself, and for Harvey.

Stepping out she hailed for a cab that she had stop at the same coffee shop as Harvey to pick up her own triple nonfat sugar-free mocha latte and Harvey a triple shot espresso for some energy which, after last night, she was sure he needed.

_Where are you, Donna?”_

“I’m here Harvey.” She announced her entrance looking down at her phone. “I brought you some water, aspirin and a triple shot espresso and I’m sorry for being late. It won’t happen again.”  
“It better not.” As he reached for the coffee, water and aspirin Donna pulled her hands back.  
“And thank you Donna.”  
“Your welcome, there you go.” She returned the supplies to Harvey and followed him to her desk.  
“This will be your desk. The phone, the intercom—”  
“Thanks Harvey, but I’ve been a secretary before, I know how it all works.”  
“Good, well then, I guess we sho—”  
“Ahhh, so you hired her I see?” Cameron stepped out of his office to introduce himself. “Hi, I’m Cameron Dennis and you are beautiful. I hope Harvey here treats you right.”  
“Hi, I’m Donna. But you already know that because you set up the meeting yesterday. I appreciate the compliment but I would appreciate it if you didn’t hit on me at work, I like to keep things professional.”  
Donna liked complements but she didn't like them so much from men who were 20 years older than her.  
“Well, now that we’ve cleared that up, get back to work you lot.” Donna’s introduction annoyed Dennis but her credentials were good and she didn’t seem hostile so he left her to it.

“Donna, that was the DA. If you are nice to anyone here, be nice to him, he can fire you as quickly as I hired you.”  
“Thanks, Harvey. I appreciate it but I meant what I said”.

*********************************************************************************************************  
Hours had passed, it was 4pm and Donna had had a good day. She was remarkably good at her job, she surprised even herself. She had a natural relationship with everyone at the DA, even Bertha and Bertha was quiet.  
‘Donna!” Harvey shouted through his office to get Donna’s attention.  
“Yeah, Harvey?”  
“Did you finish those briefs I asked you about?” He sounded annoyed.  
“Yeah, I put them on your desk”  
“Well, I can't see them.”  
“Well they're there. There's three copies, just like you asked, and there’s three more in your desk drawer in case you needed them, which by the looks of things you do.”  
“How did you--”  
“I’m Donna. I know everything.”  
“You did a good job today, Donna. You can go home Make sure you’re here on time tomorrow though. Please.”  
“Got it. Bye Harvey.”

She went home that day feeling like she had just made a life long decision. She loved it. The way he made her feel like she was the only person that was good at her job. Which she was but it was nice to be reminded.

He went home that day feeling exactly the same. When Donnas was there, they were the only two (2) in the room. As a pair they could do anything with success, that’s just how he felt.

They’re connection was magnetic. After their first night where they met, they had chemistry - something electric. Hiring Donna was the best thing he'd ever done and working for Harvey was the best thing she had ever done.

It was at the DA where they both realised something but they didn't realise it would take 12 years for them to figure out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading.  
> I do not own any of these characters, I just love them. I don’t know how long I’ll stick at this for but I do hope you enjoy.  
> I hope you keep reading, I take a lot of time to work on these chapters so any interaction means the world.
> 
> Love you all,  
> M x


End file.
